Deberes Íntimos
by Lennon Potter
Summary: Harry & Hermione planean hacer los deberes académicos en casa... lo importante es que no hay segundas intenciones..
1. Chapter 1

**DEBERES INTIMOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día típico de Londres, con el cielo teñido de color humo y una ligera llovizna, pero ningún impedimento, para un muchacho de ojos verdes y una cicatriz, con un solo propósito, ir a estudiar con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger. Sí, aunque suene increíble el famosísimo Harry Potter deseaba estudiar con ella. Él sabía que pese a tener que hacer las cansados deberes de la escuela de aurores. Poder ver a Hermione en las vacaciones era grandioso, ya no hablaba con nadie de sus amigos en mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días, señor Granger. ¿Está Hermione en casa? – saludo Harry, muy tímidamente.

- Hola, Harry, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo haz estado? Adelante, Jane está en su habitación – contestó el señor Granger, invitándolo a pasar con amabilidad.

- Podría decirle, que he venido a verla –

- Cariño, ¿Quién ha venido a visitarnos? – preguntó desde la cocina la señora Granger – Hola, Harry. Un gusto que nos visites.

- Buenos días se…señora – contestó Harry el saludo, casi tartamudeando.

- No estés nervioso – mencionó la señora Granger con una sonrisa.

- No… no… no lo estoy –

- Tranquilo, no es cómo si vinieras a pedir la mano de Hermione en matrimonio – bromeó el señor Granger – o ¿Sí? – agregó, un poco más serio.

- No, señor ¿Cómo cree? … bueno … no es que su hija sea linda … pero … yo …

- Déjalo, no le digas esas cosas – regaño la señora Granger a su esposa.

- Lo siento; Harry. Era broma … -

- No se preocupe señor Granger … Hermione y yo, solo somos buenos amigos –

- Entonces no habrá problema – dijo completamente relajado el señor Granger – por cierto, iré a llamar a Hermione.

- ¡Jane!… ¡Jane! … Harry ha venido a verte – llamó el señor Granger.

A los pocos minutos Harry, escucho que alguien bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras. Era Hermione, la chica lucía un vestido de algodón corto, en color blanco, con estampados muy delicados. Llevaba un peinado sencillo y un maquillaje muy natural; simplemente se veía muy encantadora.

- Hola, Harry… no te había visto … en días – saludo Hermione, recuperando el aliento - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Primero respira… ¿Lo olvidaste? –

- ¿Qué? – Hermione medito algunos minutos - ¡Oh!, lo siento… olvide la carta que me habías enviado. Habíamos acordado hacer los deberes hoy. ¿No es cierto? -

- Claro, traje mis libros conmigo. -

- Excelente… vamos a mi habitación –

- ¿A tu habitación? – pregunto Harry, con mucho nerviosismo.

- Sí, porque vendrán algunos amigos de mi padre… y, pues, ahí estaremos más tranquilos –

- Yo…yo… -

- ¿Tú? –

- Yo, nunca que he entrado a la habitación de una chica –

- Vamos, Harry; en la madriguera cuando nos reuníamos todos, solías hacerlo –

- Claro, pero ¿Estás segura? ¿Tus Padres no se molestarán?-

- Por ningún motivo, ellos confían en ti… saben que eres un buen chico, nada de segundas intenciones… además no dudan de nosotros, porque luces muy nervioso – contesto Hermione – relájate… haremos los deberes y luego podremos escuchar un poco de música.

- De acuerdo –

- Sube, es la primera habitación a la derecha… iré a traer una bebidas – le indicó Hermione, con una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien. – muy poco consentido.

Harry aún un poco más tímido, subió por escaleras y entro a la habitación que le dijo Hermione. Era una habitación muy amplia, con acabados lilas y rosas. Sobre la mesita de noche había algunas fotos donde aparecía Ron, Hermione y él, en su última navidad en la madriguera. También había una mecedora, que llamo su atención, en la había una inscripción "HJ". "La esperaré sentado aquí" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se mecía reflexionando.

Pasado algunos minutos, Hermione entró en habitación. Ella tenía en la mano dos vasos, que Harry supuso que sería limonada; se disponía a dejarlos sobre su escritorio cuando sintió algo que la dejó fuera de sí. Harry se había acercado sigilosamente, y la había abrazado por detrás, apoyando su rostro en su cuello y dándole un suave beso.

- Ah… ¿Qué haces Harry? –

- De verdad, me preguntas eso. ¿Qué se supone que crees que hago? – susurro muy cerca de su oído, para luego volver a besar su cuello mas repetidamente, incluso mordiéndolo para dejar marcas que Hermione no podría disimular luego. Ella solo había tomado las manos de Harry que la envolvían por la cintura, no para retirarlas sino para apretarlas como si quisiera que con ellas la tocará.

- No lo sé Harry, por favor … ah … ah … lo haces muy bien … así …- apenas pudo replicar la castaña, pero de pronto recuperó la compostura cuando sintió a Harry deslizar su mano derecha bajo su vestido y deslizarla por su muslo, para luego intentar dirigirse a su intimidad – suéltame… no me toques –

Y aunque estaba fuera de lugar, Harry con un tono rebelde y despreocupado preguntó – ¿Por qué? –

- Cómo que por qué… maldita sea, mis padres están abajo –

- Con que ese el problema –

- Si, ese el problema, debo… yo… tu…debemos mantenerles el respeto… ¡maldición!, ya no se ni que decir… -

- Solo debemos guardar silencio –

A Hermione, se le desencajo el rostro de la sorpresa; dónde había quedado aquel Harry tímido y nervioso, que había sido inclusive allá abajo cuando lo recibió en su casa – Harry, sabes lo que estas pidiendo… yo simplemente …

- Simplemente qué … - la interrumpido Harry, que se había vuelto a acercar para tenerla en sus brazos. Con un brazo la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura, mientras que su mano derecha la acariciaba sin descaro bajo el vestido.

- Tu mano derecha… traviesa… es… - Hermione Granger había perdido el juicio y la capacidad para hablar – no lo hagas… ah… me gusta… quiero decir… no …ah.

- Te gusta… - Harry ahora le deba un beso corto, que aparentemente era inocente, separándose ella, donde pudo apreciar en el rostro de la ojimiel una mirada de insatisfacción, quería seguir besándolo – hagámoslo con calma, princesa – ahora había tomado su labio inferior para darle una pequeña mordida, que hizo gemir a Hermione.

- Más… quiero … - intentaba hablar Hermione, sin mucho éxito.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, Hermione empujo a Harry para separarse de él muy a su pesar, se acomodo la ropa y arreglo el cabello – Adelante –

- Hermione, Harry – era el padre de Hermione – lamento mucho interrumpir sus deberes – Hermione miro hacia otra parte, sintiéndose avergonzada de los deberes que estaban haciendo con Harry – debemos salir con tu madre, y mis amigos, ellos insistieron que debíamos conocer el edificio de su compañía, en fin… regresaremos por la tarde… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo –

- Pero, papá … -

- Hermione ¿estas bien?, parece que tuvieras fiebre… qué tienes en el cuello, esas marcas son de… –

- Nada – se apresuró a decir – creo que son picaduras, del último paseo que hice al campo, fueron los… los "mosquitos de cornualles" –

- Son ¿mágicos? –

- Sí, pero no te preocupes estoy bien… cuídense. Nos vemos en unas horas –

Cuando se iba a disponer a salir el señor Granger, se volvió a Harry - ¿Cuidarás a mi hija, verdad Harry? –

- Eh… si… si señor Granger, no se preocupe…-

- No seas tímido… ni te pongas nervioso… no nos tengas miedo-

- Esta bien – menciono Harry, aparentemente calmado y "bueno".

- Bueno, me voy… cuídala Harry… -

- ¡Papá!, puedo cuidarme muy bien… además estamos en casa- objetó Hermione.

- Lo sé, cariño… lo sé… - contestó, cerrando la puerta.

Ya solos nuevamente en la habitación – Eres un sínico, aparentas ser muy tímido frente a mis padres, pero me acabas de demostrar que eres …

- ¿Qué soy qué? – retó Harry.

- Eres de lo peor –

- No te lo crees ni tu misma –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

- En lo que te hacía, no era de lo peor… por qué te encantó… -

- Maldito – Hermione comenzó a darle manotazos en el pecho, pero Harry la sujetó – mi padre casi nos descubre, me hiciste mentirle.

- Amor, no te canses, tenemos mucho por hacer… y luego, sí terminarás exhausta… -

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –

- Yo, nada… - Hermione suspiró de alivio - nos vamos a hacer.

- Harry, no te atrevas aprovecharte de mí –

- Cariño, vamos por partes… primero, tu padre nos dijo bien claro que siguiéramos con lo que hacíamos. -

- Pero mi padre, hablaba de los deberes -

- Segundo – replicó Harry, sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo – me dijiste que estaban tus padres, ahora ya no están… y podemos… -

- Harry, ¿Qué te pasó? –

- Tercero, lo que me paso… sabes… te ves condenadamente sexy con ese vestido… no he dejado de tenerte ganas, desde que te vi bajar por las escaleras… -

- Pero, pero… me dijiste que no querías subir a mi habitación, parecías muy intranquilo con la idea –

- Es verdad… Hermione Granger, estaba intranquilo, quería hacerte mía... tu eres la única que me conoce así… te deseo.

- Harry, pero lo deberes – Harry sonrió, hasta en los momentos más íntimos, la responsabilidad estaba presente.

- Pueden esperar… – replicó Harry, haciéndola retroceder hasta una de las paredes de la habitación, dejándola sin escapatoria; y se saco la camiseta. La levanto del suelo colocándose entre sus piernas, sin dejar ni un milímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ambos pudieron sentir en sus cuerpos cuanto se deseaban. Harry acerco sus labios, casi hasta rozar los de Hermione.

- Quería ser yo la que te sacara la camiseta – se quejó Hermione – pero me ahorraste el trabajo.

- Vamos a tener que trabajar en más cosas, ¿no te parece? –

- ¡Ven a aquí!, sino también te acusare de provocador, además de acosador … hagamos los deberes… -

* * *

Gracias... Por Leer...


	2. Chapter 2

**DEBERES ÍNTIMOS**

**Capitulo 2**

Las manos de él ahora jugueteaban por todo su cuerpo. Hermione se sentía aferrada a él y no le molestaba, las manos de Harry le quemaban la piel. Pero aún existía algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba pasando, miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque los labios de él recorriendo su boca y luego su cuello borraron cualquier señal de temor que podía haber en ella; y su lado pasional volvió a activarse.

-Harry, ¿estas cosas se hacen de día? – preguntó Hermione, separándose por un segundo del intercambio de saliva que estaba practicando con su amigo – Es la primera vez que hago esto…

-No creo poder esperar hasta la noche para tenerte – contestó Harry, volviéndola a capturar los labios de la castaña con los suyos - ¿Es la primera vez que tienes a tu mejor amigo haciéndote esto?

-Por que te interesa saber acerca si ya he hecho esto, y sobre mis otros amigos … –

-Quiero ser tu dueño y el único que te hace esto… –

-No soy de nadie… –

-Eres mía … pronuncia mi nombre … di que eres solo mía … - acariciando su muslo, y amasando su seno derecho con su mano – ¿Soy tu dueño?

-¿Estas loco? No soy de ti, ni de nadie… ummmm … ummm… eres un sinvergüenza, y no me interesa ser tuya –

Entonces Harry aminoro la marcha de sus atenciones – Se mía, por favor – suplicó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella entendió su mirada – Sí, toda tuya … pero … - se acercó muy despacio, para darle un tierno beso – es la primera vez que estoy con un mejor amigo, hazla inolvidable…

-Con que un mejor amigo, ¿la primera vez, no? Ósea que con…-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase... por centésima vez, si … por que tu eres mi único mejor amigo, eres el único en todo … y ahora amigo quiero que me hagas un gran favor, por tu mano aquí … - guió su mano derecha debajo de vestido nuevamente.

-Estas húmeda… - la había tocado justo en su centro, haciéndola gemir sonoramente de placer – es decir… nunca estuviste…

-Deja ya el tema, ¡Por Merlín!… soy virgen, voy a ser solo tuya… maldita sea, porque no hiciste esto antes Harry – reclamó ella – Ah…. ah… mmmm … tantas noches que me tenias sola en la sala común.

-No lo sé… si hubieras estado con este vestido tal vez lo hubiera hecho antes…

-Hubiera estado desnuda … si con ello … ah… ah… ah… conseguía esto de ti – los gemidos se habían hecho más prolongados, Harry había hecho a un lado su prenda interior para comenzar a tocarla con sus dedos – Eres un maldito degenerado… me estas haciendo esto… te estas aprovechando de mi…

-Cariño… ¿Acaso esto no te gusta? –

-Tu mandas … Sigue mi amor … sigue …

-Eres muy apasionada… siente lo que provocas en mi… - mencionó Potter, restregando su cadera con la de ella.

-Todo esto es por mi … es grande … -

-Todo es tuyo –

-Tu eres mío solo mío… Ohhhh!… maldito Harry abusador… es tal como lo he imaginado tantas veces –

-Me haz imaginado… a mi… contigo? –

-Un par de veces… pensaba que me lo hacías en los baños de los perfectos por la noche … -

-Por Dios Hermione… Eres una pervertida… - haciéndose el pudoroso - Por eso dices que esto se hace de noche… -

-Si…

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? –

-Quiero probar aquí…

-Vamos a tu cama, es suave… es tu primera vez …

-No, yo soy suave… aquí en la alfombra…

-Es de día, las ventanas están abiertas, tus vecinos nos verán… creo que yo no soy el único desenfrenado aquí-

-Todo el mundo me tiene en un pedestal… - paro por un momento las caricias -pero sabes que no es así… "mi" Harry, desde que te conocí he sido yo misma… he sido Hermione Jane Granger… y creo que mucho hemos hablado… me haz calentado demasiado, no me quiero enfriar … cumple lo que me prometiste…

-Yo no prometí nada… vaya… vaya "mi" Hermione es muy textual en lo que me pide… -

-Yo no suplico … oh… quieres esto … - se quito el vestido completamente, para luego quitarse el brassier y las pantaletas completamente – no tengo nada… solo a ti … - se acostó en el suelo – acércate, pervertido… termina de sacarte todo…

Harry sin dudar se quito los pantalones, y los bóxers.

-Vaya, vaya… Harry Potter es muy impresionante en lo que muestra … - replico ella jugando con las palabras de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace algunos segundos – más te vale, que sea la primera que veas esto también … -

-Por quien me tomas, no soy un chico que se mete a las habitaciones y aborda a las chicas inocentes para acostarse con ellas – Hermione, le envió una mirada de reproche – bueno… nadie después de ti, también es la primera vez – completó un poco sonrojado.

-Sonrojado… tú sonrojado … después de todo tienes moral …

-Sigues muy agresiva … -

-Sabes que… continua con lo que me ibas a hacer… mis padres podrían llegar… quiero que me hagas el amor… no quiero quedarme insatisfecha… -

-Donde nos quedamos ¡oh sí!, en esto … - y poso sobre ella, soportando su propio peso en uno de sus brazos para no aplastarla, parecía tan frágil bajo él. El recorrido de besos comenzó en sus labios nuevamente, bajando por sus cuello y pechos, para luego regresar a sus labios; mientras tanto sus manos no dejaban de viajar por ella. Hermione también participaba de igual forma, había tomado el trasero de Harry, y se mantenía acariciándolo y plantándole las uñas en sus espalda cada vez que él la hacia gemir de placer.

-No te asustes –

-Por que demonios debería de asustarme … -

-Quiero tus labios … -

-Pues tómalos – Hermione solo cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo beso fogoso por parte de su amante, pero en lugar de ello Harry capturó sus labios pero no precisamente los de su boca – Harry, que haces? … que demonios… eres un genio … más… más … eres un dios, eres bueno en todo…

Harry hacía maravillas en ella, todo lo que su instinto le decía, Hermione solo había tomado de sus azabaches cabellos, para acariciarlos, o jalarlos un poco cuando la hábil legua de Harry se movía más rápido, para luego apretar su cabeza en ella con el deseo de que nunca terminará – Espera Harry, no me vendré todavía …

-Ey!… Hermione, ese vocabulario …

-No soy la única buena con la lengua… - Harry solo se sonrojó.

-Estas lista?

-Si –

-Estas segura?

-Si, quiero que tu seas el primero… confió en ti… y sé que esto no solo es un juego para ti, es más… cierto? – interrogo Hermione mirando fijamente a los ojos a Harry.

-Yo… mi Hermione … yo … - algo le hacía difícil a Harry contestar a lo ella había dicho.

* * *

Aprovechando dias festivos, para publicar ... espero liberarme para el fin de semana del trabajo y continuar.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEBERES ÍNTIMOS**

**Capitulo 3**

-Cierto? –

-Hermione… yo… yo -

-Diablos! por qué te quedas tartamudeando?… no eres capaz de mentirme mirándome a los ojos… es eso?… - objetó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, y poniéndose de pie.

-Estás mal… - replicó Harry, siguiéndola y abrazándola por la espalda.

-No me toques… - la castaña estaba colérica, pero aún se notaban las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos avellana - Oh cierto… no es especial… seguro es lo que todo chico quiere… un revolcón, que me uses, te sacies y lue… - Harry había detenido esa serie de reclamos con beso apasionado, que ella respondió.

-Es especial… es muy especial… - el joven intentó tranquilizarla ahora con palabras y acariciando su mejilla – no juego contigo… no solo te quiero para mi cama… te adoro, eres mi todo ¿Me crees?, no dudes de mí.

-Todo esto me sobrepasa… nunca pensé estar así contigo, lo imaginé muchas … muchas veces… pero se veía tan lejano…

-No dudes nunca… por favor…

-Esta bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, regresamos a la alfombra… -

-Solo piensas en sexo… por eso dijiste que no me querías solo para tu cama, eh? También es para tu alfombra… - bromeó la joven.

-Regreso tu buen humor…

-Con las lindas cosas que dices… me pones de humor para todo…

-Te gusta jugar, cierto?

-Mucho… ven… - lo jaló nuevamente a donde estaban minutos antes a punto de entregarse a la pasión.

-Quieres continuar? ….

-Yo no suplicó… solo diré "si", me he enfriado… caliéntame… - Hermione tomo su mano derecha para guiarla entre sus piernas – oh… vamos… que obediente… lo haces me maravilla…

-Te gusta?

-Haces muchas preguntas… basta con mirarme para que lo sepas… ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa… entra en mí! … - pidió más impaciente y con una mirada maliciosa.

-Esta bien.

-Hazlo despacio –

-Si mi princesa –

-Eres muy cariñoso conmigo, después de todo… - su tono de voz cambió a uno mas dulce, así como su mirada – mírame cuando lo hagas.

Harry la besó como respuesta y ella correspondió, mientras la erección de Harry rozaba su anhelante cavidad. Finalmente la punta de su miembro se enterró en la entrada de la castaña que soltó un sonoro gemido. Aferrada a él, se arqueó en respuesta y entonces Harry paró.

-No pares, por favor – invitó Hermione abrazando sus piernas de la cadera de Harry y él se enterró en de una fuerte embestida, ella soltó un grito arqueándose nuevamente, deseando más. Sin falta los gemidos se hicieron presente en cada empuje.

-Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos avellana en mí –

-No puedo… lo intento…

-Por que? –

-No te detengas… - Hermione atrajo su cadera produciendo un nuevo empuje. Harry soltó de repente un gruñido que a los oídos de la castaña sonó tiernamente y lo beso, como nunca, perdiendo en ese beso la conciencia, todo – Lo haces muy bien que no puedo dejar de … ah … ah … AH.. AHH…

-De qué?

-Gemir… gritar … no te desenfoques… más … ahh… cállate y cógeme…

-Así esta bien… -

-Mmmm… ah… Harry… buen chico-

-Her…Hermione… -Le susurraba al oído descargando su aliento en el mismo, no era para menos su respiración estaba muy acelerada - eres hermosa, y fantástica.

-Sigue así… así… te quiero Harry-

-Te quiero… no sabes cuanto - La beso con locura.

-Yo más… ya casi lle… -

-Yo igu… - cayó el ojiverde casi sin sentido, pero con suficiente sentido para abrazarla intensamente, están agotados en la alfombra luego de un impresionante orgasmo.

-¿Estás bien cariño? Hermione –

-Si… te gustó? Bueno no soy tan bonita… pero –

-Lo mejor de mi vida… hermoso… a ti te gusto, no soy tan bueno como tú, te gustó? - Esa pregunta hizo mella en su ser, sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, la respuesta de Harry otra sonrisa.

-Haz sido todo un caballero conmigo, pero también me encanta cuando eres un cara dura… Harry, quiero algo -

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué deseas?…

-Otra vez… - pidió Hermione, la repuesta de Harry fue subirla a cama y besarla, para comenzar a cumplir su deseo.

[…]

-Eres tan sexy, y te ves mas hermosa de lo que eres cuando estas excitada… cuando tus labios … uy… ven aquí… -

-Harry, déjame descansar … oh por Merlin.. no hagas eso – Harry había deslizado sus dedos por su intimidad, la frotaba muy fuerte y ahora comenzaba a introducirlos.

-Sigues húmeda, aún deseas guerra –

-¿Eres alguna clase de ninfómano? ¿Un maniático sexual? ¿Adicto al sexo? … cuatro veces no es suficiente… -

-¿Y si lo soy? .. ummm.. eres deliciosa… – le estaba besando lo senos.

-No me interesa, mientras lo seas conmigo… Harry, no sigas haciendo eso… déjame – Hermione retiro sus manos de su cuerpo cuando el intentaba seguir tocándola, y se coloco sobre el, guiado su miembro a su entrada – ah… esto es mejor… Harry –

-¿Qué sucede?

-No podrás aguantar más así …

-Eso está por verse…

-Somos unos insaciables – mientras comenzaba a moverse muy despacio- Hazlo más rápido.

[…]

-Creo que ha sido suficiente, lo hemos hecho ya muchas veces… vístete, mis padres deben estar a punto de llegar… – sentándose a un lado de la cama…

-¿Y eso qué tiene ver con nosotros? –

- Que descarado!… déjame decirte esto… – bromeó con una gran sonrisa - no pensarás que cuando lleguen, y pregunten ¿Harry sigue en casa?, les diga ¡Oh!, sí… esta arriba en mi cama, se quedo ahí luego de hacerme el amor; y quiere más. Tienes que estar presentable… si?, luego podrás hacerme lo quieras, se que no me libraré de tí tan fácil porque también deseas…

-Falto decir algo…

-Qué cosa?

-Que te tienes que decirles que te hice el amor una y otra vez… y que gemías muy fuerte de tanto…

-Por Merlín! Ya cállate… nunca les diré eso… no seas tonto… el que me cogieras tiene que quedar entre nosotros…

-Que delicada! – contestó Harry, sarcásticamente - Segura que no me quieres aún desnudo en tu cama?… - mencionó quitándose la sábana que cubría aún su cuerpo, además de hacer lo mismo con la que cubría a Hermione.

-Por favor… Harry… yo también te deseo ... ah … mmm… - la castaña gemía mientras le besaban el cuello – detente… vístete… mmm… oh sí… así… prometo compensarte luego si me dejas… me cogerás mucho luego… por favor – suplicó, tomando el rostro de Harry para dirigirle una mirada suplicante – por favor?…

-No quiero cogerte… -

-No? Pero si tú… - ella esta muy confundida y triste – Harry… estas molesto por qué te negué sexo…

-No … no quise decir eso… yo quiero más que solo cogerte…

-Más? No serás algún enfermo sadomasoquista… o algo así… lo eres? … oh Harry, no lo creo de ti… necesitas ayuda profesional…tienes que… yo te voy a apoyar – el la calló con beso.

-No digas eso… mi amor, decir eso es un disparate… lo que quiero decir es que cogerte es excitante … pero… yo quiero hacerte el amor…

-Oh… que dulce mi Harry, acosador de chicas inocentes… - respondió devolviendo el beso de manera suave y calmada … - entiendo que quierass eso… solo quería jugar un poco con las palabras… eso excita y lo vuelve más emocionante… mi amor…

-Ya no eres tan inocente y qué boquita más hábil – reprendió Harry mordiendo sus labio inferior.

-Y no solo para eso… luego te enseño que puede hacerte … solo si te vistes rápido… por favor…

-Esta bien… esta bien … - contesto con pesadumbre - que fue eso? – ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Jane… Harry… estamos en casa, les trajimos algo de comer… puedes abrir - era la madre de Hermione tocando la puerta de su habitación; el problema era que ellos estaban petrificados y mas que nada "desnudos".

* * *

Continuando... ojalá este capitulo sea de su agrado... Gracias por leer... espero regresar lo más pronto que pueda... y nuevamente gracias.


End file.
